A Christmas Surprise
by starscomingalive
Summary: John takes Teyla to Earth for Christmas I know a little late and finds out that his ex-girlfriend still likes him. The promblem is he is in love with Teyla. Now there are fights between girls and the of course' the famous mistleto.
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Stargate Atlantis. This is a Christmas Special in the making. I should have started it earlier. Enjoy, please review.)**

John rolled his eyes and sighed. He was taking Teyla to Earth for Christmas. He wanted to show her the holiday first hand. She agreed and now he was waiting for her. It was December the fifteen and they would be on Earth by the twenty-fourth. That meant one day for him to get her a girt and tell her everything about that holiday. Including the mistletoe. He smiled when Teyla walked in. She was wearing a normal jacket with jeans. They had no reason to be dressed up, they were going to Earth.

"Hey Teyla. How are you?" John asked as she walked over to him.

"Nervous and excited at the same time. I cannot wait to see your planet."

"Well, I cannot wait to show it to you. Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded and they both where beamed onto the Daedalus's main bridge. She smiled as they were taken into different directions to their separate rooms. John had no idea what he was going to get her for Christmas but it was going to be special. He loved her, he wanted to show her the world. The day they were on Earth was the day he felt over whelmed. He showed Teyla everything. He had been wrong about one thing. It was the twentieth. They had made excellent time to the planet. John graved Teyla by the elbow and took her to his car that was waiting for them outside.

"John, that white stuff is snow, right?" She looked memorized.

"Yep, pretty is it not?" 'Just like you' He add in his mind.

"It is."

They both climbed in and John speeded off towards his home. The streets were decorated with lights and wreaths. Teyla looked around and asked hundreds of questions. Which in retune John answered quickly and patiently. He stopped in front of a jewelry shop and told Teyla to get out.

"Why are we stopping here?" She asked as she unbuckled.

"I want to show you something." John walked into the brightly colored shop.

"What are these rock looking things?" Teyla asked him.

"They are diamonds. People come here to buy things for the ones they love."

"Is that why you have Christmas? To buy presents?"

"Yes. Pick something out Teyla."

"Why?" She looked slightly over at him.

"I want to buy you something."

"Do…..do…you…." Teyla started then someone called his name.

"John! Oh my God. John it has been forever."

John turned to see a woman walking over to him. She wore high heels and a short black skirt. John knew her right away. It was Amy, his ex-girlfriend. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"How have you been? It has been ages Oh, I cannot believe that we have meant here. It was where we first meet in the first place! Remember?"

"Um…I guess. Amy what do you want?"

"Oh, we have a lot of talking to do. First off, who is this?" Amy looked at Teyla like a piece of dirty cloth.

"My name is Teyla…"

"You do not really matter. Are you here with John?" Amy interrupted her smoothly.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Amy Steal. I own this company. This place, this town. I guess you could say I am the Mayer, oh?"

"Sure." Teyla sounded annoyed.

"Well, me and John have some talking to do. I shall see you hopefully some other time." She went to grave John's hand when he pulled away.

"Look Amy, Teyla is out of town and I have to take her to my place."

"I see, do you still live in that brick house?"

"No, I live in a house south of here. It has green shutters. You cannot miss it."

"I shall come over to dinner tonight. How does that sound? Good, good, see you then!"

John never got the chance to replay as she spun on her heels and walked away.

"Ok, see you then." John mumbled to the air.

"John who was that?" Teyla looked at him.

"No one, just an old friend. Look I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Teyla looked at him.

"I'm in love with you Teyla."

John looked at Teyla and forgot about what's her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own Stargate Atlantis. I don't really like this story. If you guys do, please review. Sorry for mistakes. Um…that's all. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who gave advise. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No reviews, no more chapters, easy as that.)**

Teyla said nothing as she stared at John."I umm…." Suddenly the doorbell rang ruining the moment."Oh, come on." John sighed as he got up and answered with anger in his she stood, wearing a black dress and sharp expensiveness looking black high heels. Her sharp eyes looked him up and down."John, I told you I was coming." She hugged him and he pushed her off."Look Amy, I never really invited you here.""So what? What are you having for dinner? I hope you are having something bought at a fancy restaurant and not homemade." She looked around the room with distaste in her eyes.

"No, we are not having anything expensive." John looked over at Teyla who blinked her eyes at him.

"I see, I will order and you will go pick it up, alright?" She smiled as she headed to the phone.

"I thought you said you guys are just friends?" Teyla snapped at him.

"Um…we are…well…I….um…" John shrugged helplessly.

"Ok, I called you will got to Wang Restaurant (Lame name, if anyone can think of something better tell me, nicely and I will probably chance it. It has to do with Chinese though, this is a Chinese restaurant) and you need to go pay and pick the food up." Amy flipped her long blonde hair."What!? Not only are they expensive they are half way across town!!" John looked at her with disbelief.

"Well, they sell the best food and they are not cheap like some other places. Go, hurry now!"

Amy practically shoved John out of his own house. She waved from the window as he drove unhappily away. Once he was out of sight she spun around to face Teyla.

"So, what are you anyway? That red hair and that shirt which is so not in style. What does John want with you anyway?" Amy tried to stare Teyla down. That didn't work to well.

"We are just….good friends. Thanks for the….um….hints. I will be sure to take them into consideration next time I go shopping." Teyla felt angered by the female standing in front of her.

"Interesting. So, how did you and John meet?" She sat down on the couch with her legs crossed.

"We work together. He was bring me to….America to see the sights and such." Teyla always had trouble remembering that this land was called America. She had to remember not to say, 'bring me to Earth'.

"Where does he work? At a helping hands area or something." The woman looked down at her sharp red nails.

"Um…." Teyla had no answer, luckily the woman interrupted her.

"Look, who ever you are! I want John back and you will have nothing to do with keeping us apart. He was made for me. I meet him in ten grade. He was my hero. I remember him being so nice to me when I moved into that old school. I was nobody those years, but he still loved me!"

"You two dated?" Teyla asked her in confusion.

"Yes, yes we did, why?"

"John told me that you two were just friends."

"Friends! Heavens no. We dated for a long time before he finally, I guess you could say, got bored of me." The woman sighed as she stiffened slightly.

"Why did he break up with you?"

"This other girl caught his eyes. I hated him, until now. He is amazing though!"

"So, how well do you know him?" Teyla asked without interest, even though she was very much interested.

"Very well, like I know that he has a younger brother. Did you know that his eyes once were blue? Then they changed green! He was the soccer player who got every goal."

"Um…what is soccer?"

"Ha-ha, good one! Hey if we were not after the same boy I might actually like you!"

"Who says I like him?" Teyla showed anger on her face.

"No one dear, just checking."

Teyla turned her back on the girl and stared at a picture of John and his younger brother.

"So, what are you doing for a job?" Teyla looked back at the lady.

"I run this town. My father became Mayor and he died. I took over shortly after."

"What do you do?"

"Fundraisers, help the town. Things like that." Amy looked out the window.

"How far away is this shop?"

"Dear, it is not a _shop_, this is a restaurant. Very famous in fact."

"I have never heard of it."

"Well then, you're a loser." Amy smirked at Teyla.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Teyla glared at Amy and started towards her.

"Or what? You'll tickle me to death? Sorry _dear_ but you don't seem to be the one to pick fights."

That was that. Teyla lunged at Amy who screamed and ran for it. She flung the door open and ran straight into John. They both fell backwards and landed on the concert.

"Nice catch there cowboy." Amy gulped as she helped John to his feet.

"What is going on here?" He looked over at Teyla who was standing by the door grinning.

"Did you get the food?" Amy asked nervously.

That broke the tension spell on Teyla and put it onto Amy.

"You own me money." John snarled through his teeth at Amy.

"You are the one hosting us tonight!"

Amy went back to examining her nails.

"I don't care who I am hosting! A hundred freaking dollars!? What did you get!? There is enough food here to feed three football teams!" John glared at her.

"Well then, hope we are all hungry!!"

She giggled and John set the food on the table in the kitchen and watched as Ally dug in. Teyla looked over at Sheppard who nodded and she began to taste test the strange foods. She found that she liked it very much.

"Are you from China?" Amy asked her.

"No, I am not."

"Oh, you just seem to like Chinese food a lot."

John rolled his eyes. He hated Chinese food, instead he had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Amy talked about what she had been doing for the last years. He found her talking boring and unneeded. Around ten he pushed her out the door.

"So, just good friends?" Teyla glared at him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just that she…..she no longer holds a place in my heart. I never stopped loving her, until she cheated on me."

"Oh, was that why you broke up?"

"Yeah, there was really no other girl. Now there is, but that is quite a different story."

"Where can I sleep?"

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom."

John watched as Teyla made her way to the guest room. He sighed as he began to clean the room up. There was dirty dishes and of course leftover food. He really was mad at Amy. She had bought enough food for at least three football teams. That was no exaggeration. The phone began to ring.

"Hello." John answered it.

"Hey John it's McKay. Are you home?"

"Yes I am, or I wouldn't be answering the phone." John hissed through his teeth.

"Oh, um…sorry….Is Teyla with you?"

"Yes she is, where else would she be?" John could practically see McKay rolling his eyes.

"I'm coming over tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, see you later."

"Bye."

John hung up the phone and saw Teyla standing near him.

"Who was that?" She questioned him.

"McKay, he is coming over tomorrow."

"I didn't think he was on Earth." John didn't miss the suspicion in her voice.

"He is now."

"Interesting, goodnight John."

"Night Teyla."

He leaned up against the wall and sighed. He was going to have to tell Amy to leave him alone before Teyla does something stupid. John couldn't help but smile at thinking of Teyla attacking Amy. Now _that_ would be funny.

**Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own anything. Just my made ups. Please review, it does help me. **

**I do hope to have a beta reader for the next chapter, hang in there guys, and ladies.)**

When John woke up in the morning he was in his bed, and not against the kitchen floor. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the fire alarm go off. Jumping to his feet he raced out of his bedroom and downstairs. Once there he saw Teyla freaking out as a pan's lid bursts off and sent black smoke raising to the ceiling. John sighed as he graved the fire extinguisher.

He saw Teyla jump as he killed the fire.

"What exactly do you think you where doing?" John gave the pan a look to see it was pretty much ruined.

"Sorry, I thought I would be nice and make breakfast."

"So, you thought you would burn my pan?" John looked over at her.

"Um….it was a mistake."

"It was old anyway. We should go out to eat so that we don't have to breath in this smoke."

"What about McKay, is he not coming?"

"He'll be here, tomorrow, then he'll come with some type of excuse of why he was late and we will have to stand there and listen to him."

"True, what is going out?"

"Like a restaurant. They serve you food, it's good, come on, get your coat."

John stated up the car to start melting the snow. Sighing as he got out and started to clean the car off. Teyla walked out and climbed into the passenger seat. John finished using the snowbrush and he put it into the backseat of his car and climbed into the diver's seat.

"Will you ever teach me to drive?" Teyla asked as John slowly backed up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Teyla, you are not even registered as an American. It would be impossible to get you a license."

The rest of the drive was in silence. John once in a while moving the radio station when it hit a commercial. He pulled into Olive Garden (my favorite restaurant!!). Once seated their waiter came over. Then he saw her, sitting not three tables from him.

"John!" Amy walked over to him.

John groaned and put his head on the table.

"Hello Amy." Teyla started at her.

"John, so what are you doing here." Amy practically ignored Teyla.

'Two can play this game.' John thought to himself.

"So Teyla what are you paining on doing once going home?" John began his game to ignore Amy.

"I will talk to my people about this new land. Tell them all of the wonderful things." Teyla was getting his idea.

John noticed the anger burning in Amy's sharp eyes. Her nails were now black to match her pants. He was hoping she would just walk away.

"Do you think your people would like to come across the sea to live here?"

John thought 'More like across the universe.'

"They would think about it. There will be those who do not wish to leave there scared grounds."

"Of course not."

The waiter came back and took their orders. Amy simply moved to the left, but she still stood there. Once they placed their orders Amy moved back to face them.

"Amy! Get back over here, we have company. You can chat later."

Amy groaned and shouted back, "I'm coming Father. See you later John"

John watched as she walked away. He sighed gratefully.

"Once they bring our food we will take it to go, how does that sound?" John looked over at Teyla.

"Wonderful."

They both walked out together and walked towards the park. Snow was drifting down slowly. They ate on a park bench and talked about the planets different seasons.

"Teyla are you cold?" John smiled slightly.

"Yes, can we go?"

"How about we get some hot-chocolate?"

"What's that?"

"Come on, it's really good."

That whole day they both walked on to the coco maker and talked more about Christmas. The only problem was that John had no idea what to get Teyla for Christmas. He had thought about jewelry but Teyla was not a jewelry person. He had to find something perfect for her, but what?

**Please review. As I said before I hope to have a beta reader for the next chapter, I just didn't want to wait any longer to write this chapter, Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I own nothing Please review sorry it took me so long!)**

John opened the door and allowed Teyla to walk inside his home. She walked to the couch and sat down.

"I never knew that there were so many place to go." She smiled and rubbed her sore feet. (Teyla having sore feet!?? What's wrong with me :0)

"Glad you liked it." John went into the kitchen to see the pan sitting in the sink.

"Teyla, come here for a sec would you?" John called to her.

"What's wrong?" She walked in looking slightly concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize about the problem this morning."

"Why, you did nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have been so upset. It just was that I was worried about you. You could have been hurt Teyla trying to put that fire out."

"That is very kind of you John but there is no reason for concern. You know that I can take care of myself. Thank you though for caring."

John hugged her and felt her arms wrap around his waist. His heart started to beat faster. Then the doorbell rang ruining the moment. It was unexpectedly McKay _and_ Ronon. John glared at McKay.

"What, he wanted to come. I didn't think you would mind." McKay said with innocence in his voice.

"I wouldn't have minded if you would have _told me_." John hissed at him, "I don't have enough room for all of you. I would have if you would have called me first."

"Sorry about that."

John sighed as he let them in.

"Guess you were wrong Sheppard." Teyla said with a smile.

"It was all Ronan's doing. He threatened McKay causing McKay to drive faster."

Teyla smiled slightly.

"Of course he did."

"So what are we eating?" McKay asked John.

"Is that the only thing you can think of?" John shook his head and walked away.

"No, and plus you don't have Christmas decorations up yet." McKay whined at him.

"I don't think I have enough time anyway."

It was going to be a long Christmas.

_**Had to keep it short sorry review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ummmmm……Real life can be a bummer!? Don't kill me.. Really sorry guys!! I'm getting on it right now lol I own nothing. Have fun reading this!)**

John watched as McKay was putting the tree up and mumbling under his breath. Teyla stood next to Ronon talking with him. Ronon and McKay had eaten about an hour ago and were now bothering John with the whole no Christmas thing. Mostly it was McKay, Ronon just stood there looking like his scary self. John finally gave into Rodney and let me decorate his living room.

"You know John this would be so much easier if you haven't thrown away the instructions." McKay grumbled.

"McKay, it's a tree how hard could it be to put up?" John throw Ronon a look as the caveman snickered.

Teyla looked over at Ronon.

"How was the ride here?" She asked Ronon.

For his answer he glared at McKay and said, "I had to threaten him."

Teyla blinkered her eyes for a second and shook her head. She should have know. She looked back over at McKay and John who were arguing with each other.

"Is it not strange they make disagreements over a tree?" Teyla asked Ronon.

Ronon shrugged and said, "They could argue over pudding."

Teyla blinked her eyes and decided not to respond to that. Suddenly the doorbell rang and McKay glumly went to get it. John prayed to whatever God was out there that is would not be Amy. Surprisingly it wasn't. It was his neighbor that he would ask to watch his house when he was away.

"Hey John, how are you?" Jake Black was his name and he talked like they were best friends, not a chance.

"Just fine thank you very much." John rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys putting up a tree? I haven't seen a tree in this house in like forever! Can I help some?" The man's eyes seemed to gleam.

"Why not, we all haven't put up a tree in a long time." McKay mumbled.

"I've never put up a tree, I always cut them down." Ronon said while heading for the kitchen.

"Neither have I, perhaps you could teach me?" Teyla stared at John.

"Fine, let's put up a tree." John smiled as Teyla walked over to his side.

Nothing was going to bring him down that day. Teyla seemed to keep by his side all day and McKay for once had nothing to complain about. Jake seemed to enjoy trying to make Ronon talk and there was no sign of Amy just yet.

It was around midnight when Jake when home and John made his bed on the sofa while everyone else got a room. He gave Teyla his room and Rodney, Ronon a guest room. Later that night as John was about to fall to sleep he decide that tomorrow he would go out and get a gift for everyone, including Teyla. He had few ideas.

The morning came and John let McKay cook. He did pray that his house would be standing when he did get back. At ten he was at a technological store and got McKay some type of a math computer. Ronon he got a new hunting knives and then Teyla was next.

Teyla started out the window and sighed.

"We should go find John." Teyla looked over a McKay.

"We should stay here." McKay said calmly, that was until Ronon glared at him.

"Fine, let's go." McKay rolled his eyes and graved his car keys.

"Where do you think he is?" Teyla asked McKay while she sat in the front.

"I don't know, when we spot his car we will know." McKay said grumpily.

He hated having to get out of the house when it was cold and snowing. They spotted John's car in front of a small ancient shop. Beside it was a sharp looking BMW.

"Someone has money." McKay mumbled as he looked over the vehicle.

Teyla noticed it, this was the car that Amy drove. She made a bee line for the store.

John had stopped in front of an old shop hoping to find something for Teyla's wilder side. He had been looking for about fifteen minutes when the bell rang a new customer. He looked up and no other is it Amy.

"Shit." He growled under his breath.

He would have to stop later when she wasn't here. Trying to make a clean break but failing miserably.

"John!" She walked over to him grinning widely.

"Amy." He looked around trying to find something else to look at. Something touched his head and he looked up to realize it was a mistletoe.

'Shit.' He franticly turned around to se Amy right behind him.

"Nervous?" She looked him up and down.

"You look good tonight. So does your house."

"Amy just back off. I don't like you anymore." John tried to move away but she glared at him.

"Let me chance your mind."

It was all to sudden for his mind to think about. Teyla walked in and Amy's lips were on his…..

**Nice little ending there hu? Hopefully it won't take me so long to update this time. Review please! Later guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope this wasn't to long of a wait for you all. Enjoy this chapter, at least I hope it doesn't scare you away. Anyway I don't own anything. See ya later!**

Teyla stiffed slightly as she watched Amy kiss John under what they called the mistletoe. She knew all about it, the things it resembled. She shook her head and almost ran into an older lady while trying to get out of the store. She walked right by Ronon and McKay, who was still looking at _her_ car.

She walked faster the further away she got. Then she was sprinting away with her heart breaking into pieces.

John shoved Amy off of him as Teyla walked out. He went to call for her but it was too late, she was gone. He ran for the door and went outside, she was no where in view. He licked his lips slowly and looked at McKay.

"What's going on?" He sounded rather surprised.

"Where did Teyla go?" John tried to keep his voice calm but it ended up sounding like a broken recorded. He kept asking where she was until Ronon shut him up.

"We told you, we don't know, why?" McKay sighed with frustration.

"He made a mistake and wants to fix it."

John spun around to face Amy.

"You….you asshole!" he snarled through his teeth.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." She snapped back glaring at him.

John looked down the street and shook his head.

"I'm going to find her. If she shows up at the house let me know, I have my cell on me." With that he walked away leaving the others in their confused thoughts.

"What the hell is going on?" McKay looked at Ronon and the strange girl who was just randomly standing there.

"Oh, John has to choice between me and that female for nothing. Though I think we all know why's going to win." She smirked at the boys.

"What are you talking about? Did you just call Teyla a nobody?" McKay gave Ronon a look who shrugged and decided to stay out of it.

"No, I called her a good for nothing. Then again it makes no diff." She rolled her eyes.

"And who exactly do you think you are?" McKay glared at her trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm Amy, my dad owns this town practically and john is my ex-boyfriend but I want to get back together with him but that thing won't let us."

Ronon looked over at them and looked at the car.

"This your car?" He asked in his low voice.

"Yes caveman it is, don't touch it. You might like poison it or something." She shuddered as if thinking of something nasty.

"You know you have no respect do you!?" Rodney glared at her.

Meanwhile Teyla had been walking through a park, not the same one John had taken her to. This on was smaller and had fewer people in it. She wasn't worried, she could take care of herself. Then she found herself looking at an older women. She was sitting on a bench with tattered clothing and a small bag by her side. She looked at her for a second.

"Hello dear, do you wish to have seat?" Her eyes were a dark gray and looked to be cloudy almost.

"Sure, thanks." Teyla looked away and sighed.

"Troubles?"

"Yes, I do, and I'm so confused for once in my life! I have never felt so lost!" Teyla buried her face into her arms.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"There's this man I thought I loved, but it seems he loves someone else. He told me he loved me!" Teyla looked up at the elder for a second.

"Now dear did you ever hear him say he loved the other one?"

"No, I haven't really heard him speak her name once in fact."

"Then dear why do you think he loves her more then you? What makes you believe that?"

"He kissed her under a mistletoe." Teyla said angrily.

"Well, did you say anything to him after it?"

"No, I um…… I ran way." She looked away embarrassed.

"Then you have made a grave mistake. I have had the same doubts as you. If I would not have talked to my loved one before I left I might have ended up in a horrible situation."

"Really?" Teyla felt hope raise in her.

"Yes, you need to talk before you do anything that you may regret later on. If he lies he will not look you in the eyes, you will tell when he touches you that it is someone else he wishes to feel. It's a women thing. Trust me dear, you will know when the time comes what is right and what is wrong. God has given us a great gift of finding our way, he also sends angels to guide us."

'I….I have no reply. Thank you so much! You have helped me so much." Teyla smiled at her.

"It's all in a days work dear."

"What happened to your loved one?" She asked mainly out of curiosity.

"He died about a year ago."

"Do you live in the same home?"

"No dear, I know live on the streets. When he died I couldn't offered to keep anything. I was forced out."

"Do you regret anything?" Teyla whispered.

"No, and neither will you if you just listen to your heart. Now go, he's calling you!"

Teyla shouted thank you as she ran off to find Sheppard.

McKay on the other hand was arguing with Amy still.

"If you think that I would gladly like to see you try!" McKay snapped as she made a remark bout scientists again.

"Please I need nothing from that! I just need money!"

"Money will not get you everything you know!"

Ronon was getting sick of them arguing so he graved a trashcan and throw it into the window shield of Amy's car. Both McKay and Amy gapped. Ronon just stood there.

"If you have enough money, buy yourself a new one. McKay we need to go, John's probably waiting for us at the house."

McKay didn't reply as he followed still staring at the mess. Oh boy, there had caused a big problem. He drove them to the house to see a fuming John.

"Damn took you long enough didn't it!" He snarled at them.

"What happened to Teyla did you find her?" McKay asked as he looked at John who hissed through his teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(going to have to wait, John has to find her first *grin* I control time lol)

John sighed as he walked around looking in shops and different stores. There was no sign of her anywhere. He sighed in frustration as he head further down the streets.

"John!" He turned to see Teyla coming towards him.

"Teyla!" He called after her and went to her side.

"Look, we need to talk….." He was cut off by her sharp voice.

"Your right we do. Look I don't know what type of game you may be playing but I have no intention of playing it. You said you loved me! Why did you kiss her? Why did you do that? Did you think that you would have just gotten away with it or something?"

"No Teyla look, she wasn't the…." John sighed as she turned her back on him.

"John you have to….."

A large scream ran out and several people ran out of the way as a black van pulled onto the sidewalk. It slammed to a stop and men got out and went to Teyla and John. John knew them right then.

"Teyla, Run!" He shouted as she went for the closet one but ended up getting kick to the gut.

'No.' His mind screamed at him as they went to grave her but ended up with bruised shins.

Even one as strong as Teyla fell under pressure. Within three minutes they were gone.

'shit shit shit.'

John found his feet and ran for McKay and Ronon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Present time.)

McKay sighed and looked at John.

"Who are they?" he asked hesitantly.

"Gang members that I turned into the cops about four years ago. Teyla is not safe right now. They will kill her, they kill anyone to get what they want."

"What do they want?" Ronon asked in a frustrated voice.

John sighed as he looked down at his feet.

"Me…..dead……"

**That's all for now folks. Stay tuned I hope to update every week now. We'll see how it goes. Please review and big thanks to those who are reviewing. You guys are great. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, updating again. Once again I don't own Stargate Atlantis at all. Please review. I though this story needed some action so yep, I have a great idea of how to end this but you'll all just have to wait until the end! Keep reviewing please!**

John sighed as he started out his window. It was around midnight and tomorrow was the day before Christmas. Then the next day was Christmas day, he needed to get Teyla back before then. He had to. McKay had no idea how to track them down and Ronon was just pacing waiting for something interesting to happen. John on the other hand knew what he had to do, he didn't like it though. Shaking his head he turned to the others.

"I know who can help us." He licked his lips in waiting for an answer. They both just started and waited for him to continue.

"Trust me on this, it's the last thing _I_ want to do, but if it helps Teyla so be it. We need to go talk to Amy."

McKay's mouth fell open then shut with no sound. Ronon had stopped pacing and was now glaring over at John.

"Are you insane?" McKay demanded to know.

"No, I'm not really, kind of." John shrugged his shoulders and added, "You guys don't have to come, I'm not asking you to. I'm just telling you what I plan to do."

"Oh no, your not getting away with this so easily. We are coming. Wait if she doesn't want to help us, or even see you?" John could hear the whole 'your not thinking this full, are you?', even if McKay hadn't said it yet.

"I move on to plan B." John was getting sick of waiting around and headed for the car. The others followed him, McKay more hesitantly then Ronon.

"What is plan B? going after her yourself?" McKay looked over at Ronon, "What do you think of all this?"

Ronon shrugged his answer and got in the front of the vehicle. McKay sighed desperately and mumbled something unintelligent under his breath as he climbed in the back.

"Plan b John, care to explain it a bit?" Rodney stared at the window and sighed when he got no reply. Some people could be hard to get through, John was one of those people.

*******************************************

Teyla's eyes opened and she slowly sat-up. Her hands were secured behind her back with a rope that dug itself in there wrist. She found her feet untied and she would be able to stand if needed to. She was in a room with a desk. The door was closed, she had to get out. Looking towards the window she got to her feet unsteadily and walked over to the small round window. She found the floor seemed to move as she walked.

'Am I dizzy?' She wondered in her mind.

A small gasp escaped her throat as she looked outside. She was on a small ship in a river. Turing around she was face to face with her captures. They were all men, one was standing in front of all the other four.

'Must be the leader.' Teyla looked away for a second and then looked back at them.

"Do you know why you are here girl?" The one in front asked her.

'Better not make them angry' Teyla decide and answered with a quick no.

"That boy you hang out with? He caused us a lot of trouble when he was younger and I plan on getting even." The man had a gleam in his blue eyes.

"You shouldn't look for revenge, it will only hunt you." Teyla answered with anger in her voice.

"Yes but I spent ten years in jail before I finally got out. Then again I wasn't let out I, well you know." He laughed and turned towards his men.

"Are you sure he knows we have her?" He questioned sharply.

They all nodded and mumbled yes's.

"Good, very good." He smiled a creepy smile and turned back to Teyla.

"Get comfortable my dear, you could be here for a while." He turned and walked out with the group of others following him.

Teyla shook her head, she was going to have to find a way out before John came for her. She looked back at the desk, there had to be something she could use off that.

**This is all for now. Wished I had more time to write more Grrrrrr.**

**Well please review and hoped you enjoyed, sorry it's short! Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing sadly. Well please review and big thanks to dispatcher652 for their reviewing or every chapter. I really appreciate it! K onwards we go!**

Teyla looked back at the desk, the corners looked sharp enough to break though the ropes that held her captive. She looked back towards the door and wondered if it would be possible to get away.

'Might as well try.' She thought smugly as she turned her back to the desk.

Lowering herself slowly she felt the edge cut into the ropes. She pushed harder and felt the ropes beginning to strain. She lowered again and began to work on breaking the ropes cleanly. She was about to stand back up when the ship rocked sharply and she lost her balance. Her back was thrown into the desk and the corner ripped itself into the soft flesh of her back. She hissed as she landed flat on her back, blood running down and her face locked in pain.

'John….hurry…' She thought as her mind blacked out on her…

******************************

McKay was ready to strangle Sheppard when they finally pulled into Amy's driveway. The drive had been wild. McKay was praying that a cop would have pulled them over, but John knew the streets well and kept away from cop infected areas.

John slammed the door shut and headed for the door. He had been thinking about what to tell Amy through the drive, nothing had come to mind.

'Might as well go for it.' He thought bitterly as he rang the bell.

The house was a good sized one, it was two stories. John had never been inside but had a strange feeling that it was a lot bigger then it seemed to look from the outside. A maid opened the door and nodded to the three boys.

"What do you all need?" Her voice was thick with anger.

"I need to speak with Amy please. Tell it's a man named John." He pushed his lips together as the lady nodded and slammed the door in their faces.

"That's just nice." Rodney rolled his eyes and looked over at Ronon.

"Seems like they don't like people here." Ronon mumbled as he stared at the door.

It suddenly reopened and there stood Amy.

"John! What brings you to my home? Oh, please please come in!" She stood aside and they all walked in. John say disappointment in her eyes when she noticed he wasn't alone.

"So, where's that little freak at?" She growled at them.

"Why you little…"

"McKay!" John cut him off sharply and sighed.

"Amy we need your help." He locked eyes with her and she felt the anger burning in his eyes.

"Well what do you need?" Amy sat down on the sofa while the others stayed standing.

"Teyla has been kidnapped by the group. I need you to tell me where they are." John said with extreme difficulty.

"So the brats been taken by them? Well good, I don't what to help her anyway. Why would you even think about asking me? You should be smarter then that."

John lost it after she spoke with distaste in her voice. He graved her and slammed her against the wall. He put his face close to hers.

"Listen closely Amy. Your not the only one around here with power at your fingertips. If anything happens to her I swear to God that your father will be in jail with you by his side. Do you understand me!?"

Amy inhaled and cleared her throat.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed low.

"If it's for her I would do anything, so to answer your pathetic question, yes, yes I would. Don't think I'm lying here."

"Fine, let go of me." She spoke with no emotion her in voice.

John released her and looked over at McKay and Ronon who were just staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Um…just remind me to stay on your good side." McKay mumbled.

"Don't be stupid you two, I wasn't going to hurt her, just make her see things my way." He smirked at them.

Amy came back and sighed.

"Last we heard they are on the river somewhere. I have contacted the police and let them know what's going on. Is that enough for you?" She asked swiftly.

"Where on the river? It could take day that we don't have to find her!" John snapped.

"That's not my problem now is it. I gave you the information I know. Now get the hell of my property before I call the cops!"

John shook his head and pushed McKay and Ronon towards the door. He didn't looked back to see silent tears falling form Amy's eyes.

"What now John?" McKay sighed as John pulled away from the house.

"It's time to find an old friend of mine. He'll help us for sure unless he is dead." John looked over at Ronon.

"I need you to do something for me."

Ronon looked over at him in a question look kind of way.

"If anything happens get away with Teyla."

Ronon shook his head and said, "No, I'm not leaving you behind so don't ask me too."

John nodded and mumbled, "Fine."

****************************

When Teyla came back to the real world she was no longer in the room. She was in a cage, even better….

She sat up and felt her back had been stitched.

"You gave us a scare when we heard you fall. I thought you had hit your head but it had only been your back."

She looked to see the leader standing on the other side of the bars.

"I had someone take care of you so that you would not have bled to death before our goal was reached. Hope you didn't mind." He smirked at her.

"Like I had a choice." She snapped as she slowly got to her feet.

"Well you also hit your head. That would explain you blacking out. It wasn't bad just enough to hurt. You might be sore but it could end anytime now."

"What are you talking about?" She glared at him.

"If your precious Sheppard doesn't agree to our terms when he comes here you die, simple as that my dear. Though it will be a sad thing to kill a pretty thing like yourself." He shook his head and began to walk away.

"Wait! What agreements? What do you want?" She graved the bars and found herself slightly relived as he turned to look at her.

"All in good time you'll find out what we want, all in good time."

She felt anger and panic raise in her as he walked away leaving her in the basement, or what she thought to be a basement. She graved each bar and pulled and pushed hopping to find a weak spot. There as no luck on her side this time.

Moving away she touched the walls and looked under the bed. There was no weapon or anyway out. She was stuck and John would have to choice between her and something else.

Teyla sighed and went back to the bars. A man came into the prisoner holding area and went to her.

"Here some food." His voice was raspy and old sounding. He coughed as soon as he finished speaking.

"Um…. thanks…"

He slid it under the door and Teyla noticed that the hole for the first time. After he left she inspected the floor hole and realized the if she could get someone to come close enough who happened to have a set of keys….

**Well what's Teyla's plan? You'll just have to wait to find out lol I know not much of a cliffy but whatever… Please review if you want more, if you don't well I have nothing to say. K' later**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while. School is finally over! I have the whole summer. Sorry it took so long. This is about it for this story. Hope you enjoy.**

John steered into a warehouse. McKay found himself hoping that John was planning on turning around, but instead he put the car in park and got out.

"You guys don't have to come, but I'm going in." John glanced at Ronon, who without hesitation got out and went to his side.

McKay on the other hand was not to sure. He shook his head and John shrugged.

"Alright, just give us a shout out when you see any man eating dogs, K'?" John turned and headed for the torn down building.

"Wait….Did you say man eating dogs? John! Your kidding right? Sheppard!" McKay scrambled out after them.

John grinned glad that McKay was still as naive as ever. A man with black pants and shirt walked towards them.

"How goes there?" His voice was old and shaggy.

"It's me, John." John turned to face the elderly man.

"John, it is my pleaser. Who comes with you?" He eyed the two strangers.

"I don't have to introduce everyone, I need help." John folded his arms over his chest.

"Always to the point boy, can you not stay at all?" The man glared at the tow behind his old friend.

"No, a friend of mine is in trouble. The gang got her." John glanced over at his shoulder to see if McKay or Ronon got what he was saying. Neither of them looked like they understood that well. That was a good thing, the less they knew, the better chance they had of leaving alive.

"John, things have chanced, there are many gangs now. You'll have to tell me whom you speak of." The man narrowed his eyes. If his guess was right, he was getting no where involved with this mission of Johns.

"You know who I speak of." John snarled under his breath.

"I do wonder boy, if you wished to keep this a secret from you friends then why not leave them in the car?" The elder man glanced at the two behind John, they looked back blankly.

"I don't know, you have to help me. Please Jake, I need information. I know you know where they are. Just tell me, I won't let anyone know who gave me the place." John shrugged.

"Then you know the river. I won't say anymore." Jake looked to the left and then back at John and nodded slowly once. He graved John's wrist and pulled away.

"Thank you so much Jake!" John spun around and ran back to the car, "Guys, lets go!"

The two climbed in and as soon as the door closed John throw the car into reverse and drove away.

"What help did that do us? We all ready knew they were on a river Sheppard. All he did was nodded. This was a waste of time." McKay grumbled under his breath.

"I don't have time to make you understand, all I have to say is if you guys come with me there will be no turning back." John looked at each of his friends in the eyes. McKay sitting next to him, and Ronon through the rearview mirror.

Ronon and McKay looked at each and agreed slightly the same thing.

"We are going all the way Sheppard, as a team. For Teyla as well." Ronon spoke up.

John smiled despite the danger they were heading for. His main concern was that they would be to late for Teyla…

*******************************

Teyla had thrown her food under the bed incase it was poisoned. She saw a guard standing with keys attached to his belt. That would work.

"Hey! I finished, would you please take my tray away?" She called out only to get a look from the man.

Sighing with frustration she graved her tray and shook it at him. Seeming to get the message he walked over and waited for her to push the tray through. She did and got tense waiting for him to bend down and pick it up. He did not though, instead he waved her away.

Grimacing slightly she realized this guards were smarter then normal ones. Instead of allowing his back to her he made her move away to a safe distance. Now she couldn't grave him, nor could she get to the keys.

He walked away talking the tray with him. Teyla sat down and looked around once more. If she was going to escape it would have to be on a guards mistake, not on one of her plans. She was going to have to wait for a guard to screw up and turn their backs on her. Teyla knew that could take time, at this point she did not have anytime left. If John planned on coming he would be here. Soon…. She had to get away before they cornered John with her life.

Closing her eyes she knew that John would not let them hurt her. Teyla was not weak though, she was not about to let a bunch of street rats screw up her Christmas. Tiredness over took her. Most likely from her head wound. She allowed sleep to over take her, hoping that when she woke her head would be clearer.

**Not done yet! Hope you all review. So sorry for taking so long once again. I hope my updates come a lot more now. Hope you enjoyed!! **


	10. Chapter 10

John pulled up to a bank and looked at a small boat that stood in the distance.

"Come on, that's where we are headed." John mumbled as he got out and watched for any guards.

"This is legal right?" McKay asked as he followed Ronon.

"Do you want Teyla back or not?" Sheppard snapped back at him.

Each fell silent into their own thoughts. John's were on the threat that hung on both his shoulders that could possible make the end of him, but not Teyla, never her. He would give everything up for her.

"John, you told us that you turned these people in? Anything else we need to know?" McKay questioned.

"I guess you need to know everything." John's frown deepened on his worried face.

"When I was younger I use to hang out with these guys." He stared but McKay once again caught him off.

"What? They are terrible people!" McKay wanted to say more but John's sharp look shut him up.

"Do want to know the story or not?" John snarled at him.

"Sorry." McKay gulped.

They had reached the small racer boat and John climbed in.

"Anyway, we were just a bunch of kids that hang out with each other. We grew up but as times changed so did they. They let drugs and stealing poisoned their once healthy minds." John threw the boat into forward and headed out into the bay where a much larger ship was being held.

"So I told them I was going to turn them in. Things got worse after that. They threatened me and I had new friends. Thy threatened them. So I did what I thought was best. Little did I know they are grudge holds. As you can tell they wish to make me pay for turning them over. So they first tried to use Amy as bait but they soon found out I was finished with her. Now they have Teyla who I do care about. So…."John fell silent unsure what else to say.

"Wow, they really do hold grudges don't they. Was Amy part of your little group?" McKay stared at the darker sky.

"No, the gang and I broke apart a few months before I met Amy." John was getting closer to the ship.

"You guys have to stay with the ship." John waited for the outburst that never came.

"Ok, just wait for you two to jump into the freezing water and bring the boat to pick you and Teyla up right?" McKay grinned at him.

"Err….I guess lets go with that plan." As long as they both stayed out of harms way he would happy.

"John, we are not staying here." Ronon glared at his friend.

"Yea, they are not wraith. So what do we have to fear?" McKay asked.

"Getting off alive." John stared at the rope that he could climb up and into the ship.

"Fine, you can probably get in faster without use anyway. So go, but if your not back by um….in thirty minutes Ronon and I are coming after you. Deal?" McKay for once made John want to agree.

"Make it an hour." John started to grave onto the rope.

"Fine, one hour." McKay knew the boy had made up his mind.

John was closer to helping Teyla then he ever had been before.

McKay took over the boats controls and steered away from the larger boat. He made sure he was close enough that if John needed help they would be there, but far enough away that they would not be seen.

"What now?" Ronon asked as he watched the larger ship.

"We just sit here and wait." McKay looked down at his clock ten fifteen….

***********************************

John was now on the ships deck. He saw three guards standing together and talking. He could not make out the words but he did hear Teyla's name once. Each guard had a gun, of course they did.

He backed away and headed for the under part of the ship where Teyla was most likely being kept. He saw a man and there was Keith, the group leader, and Teyla was sitting in a cell. They were talking.

"Listen young girl. He will come, it is just a matter of time. He has to find us first." Keith grinned and John steeped out of the darkness.

"Keith, let her go." Not his smartest move but he had no other choice.

"Ahhh, Sheppard how are you boy?" Keith's eyes glanced over at him but kept his attention on Teyla.

"Keith please, leave her alone." John saw the knife flash out from Keith's boot.

"Do you really think I wanted you dead? John this is between you and Amy." Keith turned around glared at him.

"I think there has been a lot of confusion on our behaves. First off Amy's father is not dead. Amy is now your girlfriend and Teyla is going to die no matter what you do." Keith grinned as Teyla narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean? This was never about me?" John asked.

"No, money dear boy, money. You see Amy heard you were coming back to Earth with a important girl. She became jealous. She knew I was one of the best killers so I am being paid to remove the um…. competition." Keith looked over his shoulder at Teyla.

"So why did you need me here?" John asked confused.

"The plan was perfect. Kill her, steal you away for a few years on an island with Amy. Everyone thinks you died trying to save her, and she died as well. Amy and I are off the hook. Your 'dead' but Teyla really will be." Keith smiled.

"That doesn't work like that. I have friends." John snapped.

"Oh yes, they are being taken care off as we speak." Keith smiled as gun shots went off in the distance.

"What! No! McKay, Ronon!" John spun around and was met with a butt of a gun and knocked out cold.

"He got dumber with age." Keith mumbled as he looked back at Teyla.

"See, bad guys do win." He said with a cold laugh.

"Your plan does not make any sense at all Keith." Teyla narrowed her eyes.

"To you it may not, but you see I'm getting Atlantis after all." Keith smiled again.

"How do you know about Atlantis?" Teyla questioned him.

"Amy found out from her father. She wants John, I want power. So together we each get what we want." Keith pulled out a shot gun.

"Although some must die." He pointed the gun towards her.

"Wait, you think Atlantis will just be handed to you? You must be kidding. John is only a commander, our leader will not allow it." Teyla stubbornly snapped as she faced death.

"Wait, you mean John does not control Atlantis completely?" Keith narrowed his eyes.

"No, of course not. He is just a military officer. Why does that matter to you?" Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"Amy promised me that John had all control of Atlantis. She said that I would have all of Atlantis." Keith lowered the gun.

"No, you will only get a team to take off world. That's all." Teyla stood up and went to the door.

"She lied to me, no one lies to me!" Keith snarled, "I have killed two people for no reason now. She will pay the price, but how?" He looked at Teyla with hope.

"I can help you, and so can John." Teyla said with a nod.

"How will he be so forgiving as you were? I killed your friends." Keith looked shamefully away.

"Trust me, they are not dead. McKay is to smart to die and Ronon is to stubborn." She smiled at him as too men came down to them.

"Sir, we lost the two you wished dead." They both were bleeding and looked totally confused.

"Good God, thank God. Well I guess your right Teyla. Leave the two who escaped alone. Let her out of the cell. We have planning to do." Keith started up the stairs without a backward glance.

John woke up soon after to see Teyla, Ronon, and McKay in the room with him.

"Wh….what is going on?" John glanced to see Keith watching them.

"Let me fill you in Sheppard." Teyla grinned as she told John what happened.

"Interesting, so now your pissed at her right Keith?" John looked at him.

"That I am, I want her punished for this." Keith snapped.

"Got anything in mind?" John asked he stood up.

"Oh yes I do. Her dad is making a speech tomorrow. I think we should kill him." Keith stated with out concern.

"Don't you think that harsh?" McKay asked."

"No, I don't. Amy said her dad was dead and she took over right? Let's give the liar what she wants." Keith stepped from foot to foot.

"No, there has to be another way." John mumbled as an idea hit him and a grin appeared over his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while

Amy was biting on her nails which was not normal for her. Keith had not contacted her about the mission, so things probably went as planned but still……

She was nervous at her slip up in the restaurant would cause suspicion. She had said 'I'm coming father' though Teyla thought her father was dead. Though Keith had Teyla, Amy had John come to her for help. She now knew that John would never love her as he once did. That hurt her deep but she was going to take his pride at least.

She graved the white and black dress that she was going to wear for her fathers speech about Christmas tomorrow. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

**Don't hate me… I'm really sorry….really really sorry. One last chapter after this so yep. I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter enjoy. I don't own Stargate Atlantis.**

Midday was in an hour, in sixty minutes Amy and her father would be getting in front of hundreds of people and giving away one of the most secret of all secrets. John had thought about the whole thing and realized that Amy's father was going to tell everyone about Atlantis and the wraith.

"How do you think they even got a hold of the information in the first place?" McKay asked as John drove to the center of the city with everyone packed in his car.

"Why do you think I always know the answer to questions? You're the smart one, figure it out!" John snapped.

"I contacted Stargate control. They said they will send out someone to make the arrest public. We just have to make sure they are not able to say anything before hand." McKay mumbled.

"That should be easy enough, in front of hundreds of people. Did I also mention that they will have guards. Amy's not a very likable person." John pulled a hard left turn.

"What about me? I mean I did not go sneaking around finding government controlled information out." Keith was seated between Ronon and McKay looking nervous.

"Let's see, kidnapping, trying to take over, that's enough for quite a few years in jail I think." John glared at him from the front view mirror.

Teyla rode up front and glanced over at John.

"We can deal with him later, right now we have to stop Amy." Teyla looked down at the clock.

"So today's Christmas right? Maybe no one will show up." Ronon shrugged from the back of the car.

As soon as he spoke an extreme crowd came into view.

"Yea, keep dreaming Ronon." Teyla mumbled as they slowed down to safely travel through the crowd.

"We could dream, but her father um…whatever her last name is. He is popular believe it or not. Most of the city will show up, or at least watch it on TV. Either way we are so screwed." John stopped as Amy and her father climbed onto the stage.

"Double shit, they started early." John swiftly got out followed by everyone else.

"We can't let Amy see us coming or she will make an excuse and run for it." Keith stood next to John.

"Any ideas?" John asked as her father began to speak.

"Follow me." Keith began to lead them away from the stage and deeper into the back setting.

'So you see on this Christmas morning I have news that can change lives forever. I plan on leaving the mayor business in my daughters hands and going on an adventures itself. Many of you have asked questions about the disappearing soldiers. Where do they go, why are they gone so long?'

"We need to hurry." John snarled as they half walked half ran to the back of the stage.

'I have the answers that you all desire. The ones that will make this universe bigger then ever before. A whole new world shall be reveled. This place I speak of it called…'

Without thinking John threw himself onto the stage with a paintball machine and pulled the trigger decorating the mayor in red coloring.

"Where did he find that?" McKay wondered out loud.

"Here." Teyla pulled a box out to show three other paintball machines.

"What in the world are they doing here?" McKay raised an eyebrow.

"I think God loves us again." Keith grinned as Teyla graved one and ran onto the stage.

"Hey, boyfriend stealer." Teyla shouted at the bitch who was gaping at Sheppard.

Amy looked over and got a face full of black paint.

"Ahh!!!!!" Amy screamed as she glared at Teyla.

The others soon joined the other two with paintball machines.

"Hey kids, who's parents brought you to this dreadfully boring speech?" John questioned over the microphone.

Several kids glanced up at the stage with interest.

"Well, come up here for some fund." John walked to the left to reveal several boxes of paintball guns.

Kids laughed and jumped from there seats to the stage. Just as John had hoped parents also got up and complete confusion ran over the crowd. No one saw the two black cars pull up from the west. As men got out and headed to the mayor and Amy.

"What have you done?" Amy snarled at them as she wiped paint off of her.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid Amy." Teyla snapped at her.

"Your not from here are you?" Amy rolled her eyes and continued, "John finds you interesting because you're an alien. A thing. A monster. And…."

"Amy you and your father are under arrest for trying to expose government secrets." A large man said as he placed a handcuffs around her wrist.

"Wh….what how did you….Ahh…John Sheppard if you think this is over you are so mistaken! You and your little girlfriend are dead!" Amy shouted as she was lead to a black vehicle.

Everyone laughed as John wrapped an arm around Teyla.

"What?" He eyed them and realized his mistake.

Soon a full out paintball gun war was sounding through the streets of the city. John after a few moments graved Teyla's hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbled as he handed her a rectangular box with a golden ribbon.

Teyla smiled and rolled her eyes. She opened it to reveal what looked to be two golden Bantos rods. One had Teyla written one it while the other was blank.

"Wow, what are these?" Teyla eyed him.

"A rare gift, they are not to be used for a weapon unless you have no other choice." John smiled as she hugged him.

"What is with the blank one?" Teyla asked while running a figure alone the side.

"It could have your last name placed upon it or I thought you might want to wait to get married before you think about it." John shrugged as he looked above them.

"I see…. Sheppard." She smiled as she rolled his last name off her tongue.

"Do you know what we are under right now?" John looked at her with interest.

Teyla looked up and rolled her eyes. Above them was a large mistletoe. Teyla watched as John leaned down.

"Hey look over there." Keith grinned as he watched John's lips touch the girl Teyla's.

"You know why don't you just give them a moment?" McKay glared at Keith who shook his head.

"Whatever doctor. I'm atta here anyway, Amy got what she deserved and I don't want to be trapped anywhere near her." Keith nodded to McKay before disappearing in the buildings shadows.

"He's kind of creepy." Teyla mumbled as she and John walked up beside McKay

"God, are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?" McKay glared at the two who snickered.

"Who's ready to return to Atlantis?" Teyla asked while taking John's hand.

"Let's go, I need to…." McKay began to walk off while counting off his fingers the 'things' he need to do once he got back to Atlantis.

"Can we first take down the Christmas stuff that now decorate my house?" John shouted as he walked faster to catch up with Rodney.

"No, I think your lonely house will feel better. Why do you have a house?" McKay asked while looking at him.

"Um….for days like these?" John shrugged.

"Ok, so next year we should come back for Halloween!"

**Wow, that was a weird ending. I did not know how to end it. Everything is terrible!! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!! **

**So that's all for this story unless I find a better why to end it which may be possible, but to this point this story is **

**THE END**


End file.
